theunexpectablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Task
Tarrask "Task" the Kobold Ranger "Well what do you know? They CAN bleed!" ~ Task Task is an experienced Quartermaster and a member of The Unexpectables. Task was once a quartermaster for a clutch of red-scaled kobolds in Oath-Iron, a mountainous cregiion north of the continent of Alivast. Task lived with his older sister, a mixed, black-and-red scale named Gnaryel, and his baby sister, a full red-scale named Ezreli. His village was destroyed when a dragonborn with black scales, red horns, and yellow eyes tricked his village by offering patronage with a blue dragon for protection; instead, the dragon eradicated the village while Task and his fellow soldiers were on mission, and ultimately Task alone survived the carnage. He is currently hunting this dragonborn, with only the knowledge of a possible alias he went by: Darkus. Task's hunt has brought him to Alivast. Task is a smart strategist in combat, but tends to act brashly in social situations due to inexperience with other races' customs. His temper has caused him to butt heads with his fellow Unexpectables and others in conversation, and is not above threats of harm or death to make his point. He is a cautious kobold who grants others his trust very judiciously, and has shown clear, even violent reactions to perceived lies on the part of those he trusts. Despite his cultural and personal divides with others, Task's background as a quartermaster and ethics as a clan-oriented kobold frequently see him emphasizing the well-being of the team or other larger groups as a whole. He is usually the most concerned with the Unexpectables' finances and equipment, and on more than one occasion, Task has dug into his well maintained personal funds to help out a teammate who found themselves short of coin. In conversations Task is quick to take the reins if the topic is of importance to him. Due to his background as a soldier he tends to refer to common folk as "civs" and similar terms, and speaks in a polite but sparing tone with most people, regardless of status. He has a penchant for formality with any apparent authority figure, standing rigidly at attention and saluting, in contrast with his sometimes acerbic demeanor otherwise. Task has also shown a great hatred of racial prejudice and injustice in general. In particular, hearing about abusive policies on the part of the United Orun Clergy's treatment of dark-dwelling races, Task's anger led to him challenging several paladins during a walk. In the ensuing, bloody chase, the enraged kobold spared no threats or invectives. Relationships Borky "Patience!" Borky's impulsive actions often grate on Task's nerves. However, when it comes to a fight each has the other's back, Task's archery frequently complementing Borky's close-in fighting style. Task has gradually learned to control some of Borky's actions, in particular learning ways to threaten or even bribe the orc away from his more impulsive drives. Task is very supportive of Borky's infatuation with Starlight, going so far as to suggest a trip to the Romansion spa and looking after the orc's wardobe prior to an opera to give the man the best chance with the singer. As with his efforts with Doros, Task seems to take satisfaction in helping others overcome their social anxieties. Panic Grimtongue "Isn't that what the surface dwellers call 'being a whore?'" Task and Panic have a seemingly neutral stance on each other personally, very rarely if ever butting heads on subjects. However Task has shown that he does indeed care for Panic's well-being, expressing horror and concern at the man's injuries, and frightening himself with the amount of magical healing he expended to save the tiefling's life following an errant flight of the lightning javelin. Greckles "It might be nice to have actual friends on the surface." Initially, Task was hesitant of working alongside Greckles due to Task's fear of large birds, owing to a lifetime spent fighting vicious harpies in Oath-Iron. However, Task was able to gradually move past this initial hurdle as the two adventured together. Greckles and Task have a rather rocky friendship with each other, butting heads due their different philosophies and world-views. Greckles' use of subterfuge to deal with situations and people vexes Task's sense of honesty and forthrightness. Nevertheless, over their time together, they have developed a working relationship, with Greckles even admitting Task was "one of the only ones he could trust". Tarusk "You're an angel and we're all glad you're here." Tarusk is Task's guard drake, commanded with a magical whistle. Task has claimed that kobolds see and worship dragons as divinities, treating Tarusk with respect despite the wall-eyed beast's seemingly complete indifference. Tarusk's apparently increasing autonomy, acting without being prompted by the whistle, has proven a great joy for his kobold master, who happily nicknamed the drake "the best boy." He was overjoyed to be reunited with Tarusk after leaving him with Willow and Doros, but has shown disress over Tarusk's current, rather heavier state of health. Stillhavity "How do I kill a God?!" After Raunfalt's defeat, the demi-god responsible for the giant's status visited Task in a dream, promising revenge for Task's meddling. Mocking and threatening Task, the demi-god warned that he would be keeping an eye on him. Despite his fear at Stillhavity's notice and subsequent displays of dreadful power, Task has remained angrily defiant toward the son of Girasil, sparing no chance to hurl insults or rude gestures toward the many-eyed being. More than once, Task has expressed a desire to kill Stillhavity, using words and tone suggesting he sees the godling as little more than an (exceedingly dangerous) pest. Doros "Get in there soldier!" Doros and Task share a straightforward ethos and having a military mentality, despite being opposites in terms of speech and volume. Doros aided Task when the two first met in Everbright by cleansing the kobold of Stillhavity's curse, earning the Kobold's gratitude. Later at the Alivast festival, Task would return the favor by helping Doros' love life, giving the goliath advice and encouragement to speak with Willow about his feelings. The two have maintained a healthy friendship since, despite Task's frustration with the weight Tarusk gained while living with Doros, and he has expressed a desire to work with the paladin in the future. Mel and Merchant The first kobolds he had encountered since arriving in Alivast, Task was immediately interested in this pair of black-scale kobolds. Task values Mel's necromantic talents and Merchant's ability to procure useful items and has offered both safety in The Unexpectable's guildhall should they require it. Later, Mel posted a note on their quest board requesting them to assist her in a heist. While the others were skeptical of whether or not helping Mel was a good idea, Task's requests and a supportive coin-flip decided the group would venture into the sewers to hear her out. They encountered monsters and traps while being led by John, and eventually came across the "funtrance" to Mel's home. Though she was a delightful host, the group declined her request to help steal the Bead of Hoketh, as they wanted to maintain a good reputation of the surface. Task apologized greatly for their inability to help, but Mel appeared to understand. It appears that Task may possibly be romantically drawn to Mel, though she is apparently thoroughly oblivious to any such attachment. Solly Task's relationship with Solly has never been good. Initially anxious about taking in the reticent cleric, he later expressed great anger with her and Greckles' keeping secrets about her background and apparently lying to him. Solly's peace offerings of treats for Tarusk were noted, but not enough to reestablish trust. Solly also gave her helmet to Task when he lost his to Stillhavity, a gesture that left Task in a position of internal conflict. Task's stress and fear came to a head during the Eclipse, and nearly killed the bound and helpless Solly in a despairing moment of desperation. Even so, Task put his negative feelings aside briefly after rescuing Solly once she ceased being an apparent threat. When Task returned to Alivast after the Eclipse, he received a package from Solly that contained a new helmet for him along with a letter forgiving the group for their actions. He seems to appreciate the gesture, as he has since made the helmet part of his ensemble. Task has since swapped the helm out for a Helm of Comprehend Languages, but he has chosen to have it take the appearance of Solly's gift. Captain Bladefoot "Aye, not hostages, my fine small...you're a very small dragonborn. You are extremely-Are you a child?" ~'' Captain Bladefoot'' When met by Captain Bladefoot in the brig of his airship, the pirate mistook Task for a young dragonborn, due to not knowing what Kobolds are. Task used this opportunity to his advantage, creating a fake identity as a nameless, homeless street child working with the opera house to survive. This story revealed the Captain's softer side, who decided to adopt the "poor child", naming him "Captain Bladefoot Jr." Task fully intended to betray the Captain later, who was blissfully unaware. While attempting to steal a bow from the Captain's Quarters with Scarlet, he destroyed a picture frame containing a picture of the Captain and his real son, prompting an angry response from Bladefoot. After Stormbeard apprehended the Bladefoot Pirates, the Captain was separated from all his adopted children, Task included. Trivia *SkyBlueShinx has composed a theme for Task entitled Dragonling *As a Kobold and a ranger, he takes a piece of his kills as a trophy. When denied a trophy that he's earned he becomes visibly angered. * It was revealed in art by Task's creator, Chris Zito, that Task has severe burns on his right forearm, and right shoulder, both of which are covered with armor. * Task has shown an interest in learning necromancy. * Task's true name was recently partially revealed in more art by his creator. His name is spelled out in Draconic with an intentional blotch in the middle. The visible letters are T, A, S, and K with space for 2 to 3 more letters between the A and the S. the letter immediately preceding the S is not fully obfuscated and appears to be the far right portion of the Draconic letter O. It was then revealed in Episode 21 that Task's full name is "Tarrask". * When exposed to the Dog Zone, Task is transformed into an auburn colored chihuahua. His resulting ire over this has lead many to compare him to Ren Höek. * Chris Zito has claimed Task is lawful neutral. * Task once attempted to convey legitimate concern for Mel's well-being but failed miserably prompting a response of, "What are you, my dad?" * Task was briefly shown to have a fear of Griffins, but it was quickly quelled with the help of Winter, even going as far as to leap off one during combat for an aerial strike. * Task, as well as a variety of other non-human characters, has expressed his belief that human names are strange. * Despite being cold-blooded, Task has recently developed a center of heat in his chest. He has no idea what it is. * Gnaryel, Task, and Ezreli are not biological siblings. According to Zito, Gnaryel handpicked him from a group of hatchlings and took him in. Later, Task did the same with Ezreli. There is no word on whether or not this is legal. * Until the events in Episode 29, Task had never seen the ocean up close. * After being adopted by Captain Bladefoot, Task mimicked Ezreli's waddle in an attempt to look younger. * In the Harvest Festival archery competition, Task tied for 1st place with Ashlyn from Eve's Meadow Academy. * The link to the homebrew Kobold stats are here DGaHOziUQAEdK26.jpg large.jpg|Task without his armor and helmet, showing the severe wounds in his right arm. Art by Chris Zito @CzBacklash. TaskFamily.png|Task's older sister, Gnaryel (Left)|Young Task (Middle)|Task's baby sister Ezreli. Art by Chris Zito @CzBacklash. Category:Player Characters Category:Kobold Characters